


you're all i see (i find myself in you)

by fairlilocal



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Blind AU, Blind Zayn, Blow Jobs, M/M, Smut, and if you guys want it to be an actual fic then I'll add the other boys as characters and whatever, but right now its only ziam, i wonder how crappy i can write a blind character lets find out, this is my first smut so cut me some slack ok
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-21
Updated: 2014-05-21
Packaged: 2018-01-25 23:04:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1665758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fairlilocal/pseuds/fairlilocal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zayn remembers a bit from his normal teenage years; falling in love with the best person in his life, Liam, summer afternoons spent walking through crowded streets hand-in-hand. There are things he can't remember, though. Like the way Liam's eyes crinkle when he laughs. Or Liam's hair. Or Liam's lips. </p><p>God, he really misses watching those lips. </p><p>(or, the one where Zayn is blind after an accident and Liam just wants everything to be normal again.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	you're all i see (i find myself in you)

**Author's Note:**

> SMUT IS THE FIRST CHAPTER .... also a blurb

"Your rice is at four o'clock, the broccoli is at eight o'clock and the ham is straight up at twelve." 

Zayn sighs, chewing what little he already has in his mouth as he waits for Liam to say something. Anything. Or maybe the damn waitress would hurry up with the bill. He just wanted to get out of here. 

"Zayn," Liam whines, reaching over the table to slowly wrap his hand around Zayn's fingers. Zayn flinches at first, jaw settling as he deducts for the eighth time that day, it's only Liam. 

It's like he can almost feel Liam frowning at him from across the table, setting down his fork and knife in their specified location. "I told you I wasn't ready, Li." 

"We can try again!” Liam says with a whisper. “We can come back tomorrow, or two weeks from now, Zayn. Whenever you’re comfortable.” 

“Sure, Liam.” Zayn deadpans, fidgeting with his hands. It was a habit he picked up from his mother, yet didn’t surface until after the accident. 

They sit in uncomfortable silence for a few minutes before their waitress, Liz, comes to pick up their plates. “Would you like to stick around for dessert? We have a special on a brownie platter for two,” she says, and Zayn can hear her refilling his water glass. 

“Can we have a minute to decide?” Liam says as Zayn mutters a “No, thanks.” 

Liz clears her throat, wiping down the table before chirping, “Well, I’ll be back after I take these and you can let me know what you decide, alright?” 

“I heard the crème brûlée is pretty good.” 

“Liam. I want to go home.” Zayn reaches out for his water, fingers grasping nothing as he searches in its designated spot. He shrugs away Liam’s guiding fingertips and huffs in frustration as he brings back his hand against the glass, knocking it over and spilling water all over the table and himself. 

He stands aside uncomfortably and feels in the way of everyone as Liam gets Liz with some rags. Sounds of the restaurant and the busy street just outside ring in his ears and Zayn subconsciously reaches out for Liam, suddenly aware that Liam isn’t there. He tenses for a minute, standing idly and completely unsure of what to do. He can feel everyone else in the restaurant staring at him, and he once again twists his hands together nervously. Footsteps around him put him on edge, careful to stay still as not to bump into anyone. 

A hand taps him on the shoulder, and Zayn feels uncertain as he cautiously turns, inwardly calculating 180 degrees. “Sir, are you waiting for a table? I have an open one just over here, if you’d follow me.” 

Zayn stays put, lips unable to form the words he’s gotten accustomed to saying for the past four years. 

“Sir?” 

“I’m sorry,” Liam’s voice is marvelously soothing, and he reassuringly links arms with Zayn, letting the raven-haired boy collapse against him. “He’s blind.” 

Zayn feels a heavy dread twist angrily in his chest. He hates when Liam is so blunt. 

The waiter spends a good five minutes trying to apologize to Zayn regardless of how many times Zayn tells him it’s alright, you didn’t know. Liam is taking care of the bill, making sure to leave Liz a nice tip for making Zayn feel a little less degenerate. 

Zayn is led through the crowd outdoors, filed in line for a chance at a table at the exclusive restaurant. 

“You just want to go home, right?” Liam asks as he halts to a stop in front of the car. 

Zayn frowns at the sound of Liam dropping the keys, waiting for the younger boy to open the door. With the sound of the door unlocking, Zayn clambers in without Liam’s assistance, too used to the routine now to need it. 

It was a routine he could live with; opting for a seeing eye dog, Orion, instead of the usual white cane. This way when Liam was in class, he could still go on his own to town (much to Liam’s dismay) and still maneuver generally well just as if his boyfriend was by his side. And he liked hearing from Liam that his eyes looked almost like normal again, just a little foggy around the pupil, but back to a warm chocolate. 

Situating himself in the driver’s seat, Liam says nothing when Zayn instantly plugs in his phone into the auxillary cable, using three fingers to manually access his music library. Justin Timberlake. Amnesia. Explicit. The 20 Slash 20 Experience Deluxe Version.  
Zayn sighs again, settling into the comfortable leather upholstery of Liam’s car. They drive in comfortable silence for a few minutes when the song is over, and before Zayn knows it, they’ve pulled in to a stop. Zayn grabs his jacket from the backseat and opens the door, stepping out faster than normal, but still wary of his surroundings. As per usual, Liam is there to take his hand, then they walk towards the front door. 

Fiddling with the keys, Zayn can hear Orion scrambling down the stairs to the door, probably excited that Zayn and Liam have returned home. Or maybe he’s hungry. Zayn can’t tell the difference anymore. 

He isn’t greeted with big, wet, sloppy kisses from a wagging tongue, but instead winding hyperactive, affectionate figure eight’s around his legs. 

It was a service dog’s form of affection, wary to always be cautious of potentially harmful situations for their handler. “Hi bud,” Zayn says, rubbing the dog between the ears. With Liam to watch Zayn, the huge German Shepherd lays down on his dog bed.

Zayn makes sure to unlace his boots before making his way around the house by pure memory. It isn’t until he walks into the master bedroom before an unsettling feeling bubbles in his gut. He stops, listening for anything unusual. 

“It’s been too long,” he hears Liam say. 

Zayn jumps in his own skin at the sound, hair on the back of his neck raising as Liam presses kisses in a sloppy line down Zayn’s jawline and neck. “Let’s change that, shall we?” 

Swallowing thickly, Zayn nods as best he can and he can feel Liam smiling as he brings their mouths together, kissing hungrily like he hadn’t seen Zayn in years. “Good answer,” he saunters, grabbing Zayn’s hand and leading him to the bed. 

Zayn clenches his hands in fists by his sides, as he lets Liam explore every inch of him, rough hands grasping at the skin at the small of his back, and suddenly, they’re both falling back onto the king-sized bed behind them. 

“I’m yours, you know that?” Liam questions breathlessly, and Zayn nods tightly again. He’s Liam’s, Liam is his, and the two of them didn’t have anywhere else they would rather be. 

Liam is busy marking just under Zayn’s collarbone when he stops to ask, “you ok, babe?” 

“It’s 4 years this Tuesday.” 

Zayn’s eyelashes flutter and he scowls, turning onto his side from under Liam’s hips. 

Liam finds himself learning down again and kissing Zayn earnestly and thoroughly, “If you didn’t want to tonight, you could have just said no.” 

“I can’t see, Liam.” 

“And what difference does that make? We both love each other unconditionally, right? I love you for you, not matter if you can’t see, can’t hear, can’t speak. I love you, Zayn. Not what you’re able or not able to do.” 

Zayn brings Liam’s lips to his own then, and he remembers everything of their first night together, where everything was normal, and perfect, and he could actually see Liam’s face… but when Liam elicits a moan so delectable against his tongue, Zayn actually smiles, thrill of evoking such a response from the boy so utterly enchanting. 

“I promise I’ll take care of you,” Liam breathes against his shoulder just then, wrapping two arms around Zayn’s back and flipping him onto his chest in one quick movement. They kiss until Zayn’s head is spinning from lack of oxygen and Liam’s lips are a deep pink, cheeks flushed and pupils blown wide. 

Without warning, Zayn’s back is arching in immediate response to Liam’s hand, which has snaked its way down against Zayn’s aching cock. “Fuck,” Zayn hisses, and just the sinful noises that spill past his lips makes the urgency and lust grow in the pit of Liam’s stomach. “I miss seeing you so much,” Zayn pants urgently. “I miss seeing you nice and hard for me.” 

Ignoring his painfully hard cock in his jeans, Liam presses his lips to the skin just above his pelvis, hands gripping Zayn’s squirming hips and fluidly pulling off Zayn’s own jeans, leaving his cock pressing against the fabric of his briefs. Zayn lets out a low whine as Liam’s hands leave his body, and he knows he can’t help but make his way back to Zayn’s swollen lips. 

“Please, Li…” Zayn gasps between kisses, “You don’t know how bad I want this.” 

Trailing kisses down Zayn’s stomach and hips, Liam hitches two fingers into the waistband of Zayn’s briefs, smiling at the perky cock standing on its own for a few seconds before lowering to meet Zayn’s stomach. “Li,” Zayn moans, tongue poking out to swipe over his lips. “M-aching.” 

“Yeah, yeah, sorry…” Liam laughs, spitting into his hand. In a quick movement, Liam jerks his hand over Zayn’s cock, curses flying off of Zayn’s tongue. “I love you, I love you, I love you,” Liam pants before peeking through eyelashes at a completely euphoric Zayn unraveling just under him. Between whimpers from Zayn, the only thing audible were the quiet sucking sounds, and Liam’s throaty gasps as Zayn bucked his hips occasionally. Zayn was digging his nails against the comforter, and Liam could feel the amassing pool in his stomach become an uncomfortable heat as he watched Zayn arch his back in pure pleasure. 

Liam’s pumps were getting sloppy, and he was more or less hoping Zayn would come in his mouth, so he abandons the twitching cock with his hands and wraps two plump lips around the tip, flicking a tongue over the leaking slit. Zayn heaves a pleasurable whimper as Liam runs his tongue up the base, hands coming up to grips at the caramel thighs at his disposal. 

“Fuck, you’re so amazing,” Zayn revels, and Liam presses a kiss to the shaft, grabbing Zayn’s hand and guiding him to an upright position. Their lips find their way to each other once more, Zayn now fully at Liam’s mercy. “I love you,” Zayn drawls breathlessly, hands fisting handfuls of Liam’s hair as the kneeling boy runs a hand over the ridgid cock glistening with saliva and precome. 

Zayn feels a need, something; he’s pining for a release, pleasure pulsing through his cock and shooting throughout his body. Liam’s mouth is around him once more, murmuring against the twitching cock, vibrations sending sinful shocks of pleasure through him. “F-Fuck, Liam…” 

“Come for me,” Liam commands, hand twisting around the shaft for a wicked glare from Zayn before throwing back his head and shooting stripes of white all across Liam’s chest, neck and face. Zayn wraps two inked arms around Liam’s shoulders, pressing himself against the kneeling boy’s chest and letting them both fall against the plush carpet below. 

“I love you,” Zayn purrs quietly. “You’re all I see, Liam. You’re everything.”

**Author's Note:**

> yeaaaah, so I don't really know if I want to make this a fic, I was planning on it, but I wrote this as I was trying to overcome my block for long live, and... it's also my first time writing anything smutty, so let me know how I did and if I should continue it!


End file.
